


IAnthony: The Turban

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Ianthony - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Sexual Content, Turban, request, sex turban, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony had been wondering ever since the video... Did the turban work on guys, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: The Turban

**Author's Note:**

> For kateipliergame! I'm so sorry I've been so busy and have had writer's block. I hope the build-up makes up for the lack of smut since I don't write it. Hopefully your imagination is well detailed. xoxo

Anthony couldn't stop staring.  
It was impossible not to. At least, for him, it was.  
The turban atop Ian's head, all large and golden was just... Well, Anthony couldn't describe it. Was it cute? Probably. Sexy? Most definitely.  
Did it actually work?  
That was a question Anthony had to find out himself.  
Days passed and Anthony couldn't stop thinking about Ian and the turban on his head. Even a week afterwards, but Anthony's mind would be set in the turban and its so-called 'sex powers'.  
Maybe they weren't real and Anthony had simply let the whole video get to him.  
Or maybe Anthony was right and Ian's turban could honestly get anyone in bed.  
Maybe even him?  
Ian caught moments like these when Anthony would be lost in thought.  
There was the time during the filming.  
"Anthony?" Ian said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Are you okay, man?"  
"What?" Anthony said suddenly, staring again at Ian's face.  
"Staring off into space over here!" Ian announced to the crew, which earned a hearty laugh from some. Anthony laughed along, albeit a bit nervous that he was caught.  
There was the time they were about to do a Smosh is Bored.  
"Keith, you ready?" Ian asked his friend, who was snapping his fingers rhythmically. Keith nodded. "Noah?"  
"Uh, I'm not ready, but I'm pretty much good," Noah joked. Ian laughed.  
"Anthony?" Ian asked him. He didn't respond.  
"Anthony," Noah waved his hand in front Anthony's face.  
"What?" Anthony said, a bit more annoyed this time. Noah laughed and held up his hands.  
"Dude, we're just about ready," Ian said. Anthony nodded.  
Then there was now.  
Ian was fumbling around with the turban from the video on the couch whilst Anthony stared as he sat beside him. He watched Ian spin it around on his hand, then put it on his head for a moment before taking it off and playing with the beads on it.  
Anthony swore, the turban had to work. Somehow, someway, it had to have some effect on him when Ian wore it.  
"Anthony?" Ian said suddenly.  
"Yeah...," Anthony replied, almost subconsciously.  
"Hey- Anthony, were you staring at me this whole time?" Anthony blinked and shook his head, rubbing his eyes.  
"Uh, I, uh... No, no, I wasn't- I'm not staring." Ian laughed at him.  
"...Is it something about the turban?" Anthony shrugged.  
"You know...," he began, "I was just wondering... You know, hypothetically... Does it...work on guys, too?" Ian raised an eyebrow.  
"Why're you asking?" Anthony looked down. Ian grinned almost suggestively. "Is it working on you?" Anthony looked up and saw Ian's face.  
God damn it, Ian, Anthony thought. Why do you even have to look at me like that?  
"I-I don't know," Anthony said. Ian stopped him from saying more and simply put on the turban.  
"How about now?" Anthony let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Ian took hold on Anthony's shoulder.  
He kissed him hard on the lips and pushed him down on the couch before he pulled away to look at Anthony, flustered and most likely filled with curiosity and a bit of lust.  
"Let me show you the real magic of the turban," Ian told him.


End file.
